Augthak "Bearkiller" Egumekali
Augthak "Bearkiller" Egumekali = Synopsis Augthak "Bearkiller" Egumekali is considered an old man by many of the other Goliaths, as he is currently 59 years old. Being from a warrior culture, he is respected among his fellows, not only for his past great deeds but also his age. Tales are often told throughout the great halls of Goliath cities and towns about "Bearkiller" From killing a great mother black bear at the age of 10, joining an army at the ripe age of 14, traveling with the future king of the Khesian Empire and uniting the Goliath race at 19. Pushing back the Giant threat and freeing captive Goliath's and other races at 24, wrestling the Giant King into submission and forcing them into vassalhood at 27, and finally, crushing a rebellion by the traditional faction at 30. Although "Bearkiller" did a lot in his youth, he did not stop once he became older. He built a proper capital for the Goliath race, Fjoloi, meaning abundance, multitude. He helped integrate the normally semi-nomadic race into a world where raiding and killing could no longer build a fortune. He built schools, farms, convinced dwarven craftsmen to teach the Goliath youth crafts and skills so they could thrive on their own. Although few, the Goliath race even broke into the merchant class and made riches for themselves with trade. History Family Father: Valdr "Wolfbane" Egumekali - Named for beating a werewolf to death with his bare fists. Was a merc in the DeathHawk company. - Dead. Company disbanded. Mother: Vandliga "Swiftfoot" Egumekali - Named for outrunning an elf ranger in a footrace. Spent early life as an adventurer, slaying monsters and making a small fortune. Losing everything after her party died, she returned home and met Valdr. - Dead. Sister: Ellana Egumekali - Has no title, due to having a weak constitution and unable to complete a great feat. Acted as a healer before her poor health took her to an early grave one winter. - Dead. Early life "Bearkiller" was raised in a small, semi-nomadic village on the outskirts of Goliath territory, bordering the territory of the Giants. Due to this, every man woman and child knew how to fight, this was taken to the extreme even for Goliaths. Luckily, it was this extreme level of combat prowess that his village possessed that would end up saving him countless times in the future. Though his experiences, it would be honed further into a thing of legends. "Bearkiller" got his title at the age of ten. It was the middle of winter, his family had run out of food. His father, Valdr "WolfBane", had died on a battlefield earlier that year, so the family had no source of proper income anymore. While hunting for small game that a child could easily take down, he came across a great big black bear that had awoken during the winter. It being hungry, attacked Augthak, expecting an easy meal. Augthak only had his hunting knife, used more for cutting wounded animals throats and scaling fish than any real fighting. The fight lasted almost an hour, and mostly consisted of Augthak using hit and run tactics against the stronger and faster animal. But eventually, he wore the beast down and killed it, but not before sustaining heavy damage to himself. Seven broken ribs, a broken arm, and a shattered ankle. Along with a few dozen scrapes and bruises. But for his efforts, the tribe awarded him his new name, "Bearkiller", and even helped look after his family for that winter in honor of his bravery. Two years after earning his new name, Augthak's mother died in a giant's raid on their village. Leaving him the sole protector of his little sister.